


thank you, come again!

by duisarcus



Series: Saligia [2]
Category: Angelus Reprobi (Webcomic)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Demon, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Teasing, angel - Freeform, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duisarcus/pseuds/duisarcus
Summary: Gallus was an angel of God, not some easily swayed human. He could easily handle visiting with a demon. Definitely.For sure.
Relationships: Azerorin | Lust/Gallus (Angelus Reprobi)
Series: Saligia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383058
Kudos: 7





	thank you, come again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, or welcome back! Please mind the tags - the dubcon is very, very mild, but it is present! There's a bit more info at the end, if you wanna jump down there to double check!

Gallus sat stiffly on the sofa, wondering again why he was still here - he’d come over to keep an eye on the demon, to try to mitigate some of its influence over the poor soul of the priest he’d been assigned to, but it turns out the priest wasn’t even home at this time of day. Gallus had instead been greeted by the demon itself, who invited him in with a sly grin and a picture perfect politeness that he responded to automatically, entering the house and sitting down before his thoughts caught up with him. Now he was stuck here, his attention partially taken by the television that had been left on. Some show about human debauchery was playing, showcasing all the ways their Father’s creations disregarded His commandments in pursuit of earthly pleasures that these demons perpetuated and encouraged. 

The demon re-entered and handed Gallus a glass of water, hospitable to a fault. Gallus wondered what its goal was, if it was hoping to win him over by play acting as more human than they both knew it was. 

* * *

Rory handed the angel the glass of water and bit back a snort at the look he gave it, a mix of a judgement and confusion in equal parts before setting it cautiously on the end table. The tv was still playing from when Bel had left it to nap in the bedroom, away from the prickling annoyance of an angel’s aura against their own, one of the soaps they would sometimes watch together going through a rerun. 

“Enjoying it?” He asked, gesturing to the tv. Gallus gave the screen a look of such abject disgust that Rory couldn’t even be angry, too busy swallowing back a burst of laughter. 

“This constant glorification of sin shows how terribly humanity has suffered under the influence of you and your ilk,” Gallus snapped, shifting as if he meant to stand up. Rory stepped up until he was almost knee-to-knee with Gallus, grumbling inwardly that he couldn’t look down at the ridiculously tall angel, even when he was sitting and Rory was standing. 

“Humanity hasn’t _suffered_ under us at all - a lot of that they even thought up on their own. Where do you think we learned it?” Rory gave the angel a mildly threatening grin, pleased when Gallus stopped holding himself like he was about to leave. If the angel was going to come over whenever he felt like it, he was damn well going to suffer through Rory’s hospitality _properly._

“Humans were created in our Father’s image, perfect and untainted. Your kind were the ones who took advantage of how easily led astray they are, turning them to sin and encouraging their vices.” Gallus said scathingly, glaring at Rory. 

“Humans aren’t _children,_ Gallus.” Rory said irritably, nudging the angel’s leg with his knee. Gallus pulled away sharply, twitching. “They aren’t swayed by a shiny bauble waved under their nose, they can think for themselves.” 

Gallus waved a hand. “Yes, free will, I understand that - but they’re still simply _humans,_ susceptible to the power your kind hold over them.” 

“They’re better at resisting temptation than you are.” Rory retorted, getting an offended look from the angel. He held Gallus's glare with one of his own, daring the angel to argue. 

“I’m an _angel,_ you couldn’t _hope_ to tempt me, _demon-”_

Rory raised a brow and stepped forward to drop into Gallus's lap. His strong thighs bracketed the angel’s hips, and leaned forward until he was pressed chest to chest to Gallus so he could look the angel dead in the eyes. “Wanna bet?” He breathed, mouth bare centimeters from Gallus’s. 

Gallus made a strange little wheezy sound Rory liberally translated as an agreement and grinned at the angel dangerously. He didn’t even need his own ability as lust for this, as inexperienced with his own sexuality as Gallus was. It wouldn’t take anything more than pure, _human_ seduction. 

“Do you know what your problem is?” Rory murmured, sliding his hands over Gallus’s chest and down to grip his wrists. “You think you’re _better_ than humans. You’ve never once experienced true temptation, but you think you’re _above_ something as base as _lust.”_

Rory leaned in and ran his tongue lightly over the seam of Gallus’s lips. “But you really, really aren’t.” He purred. Gallus’s hips jerked as he tried to dislodge him, but Rory rode the movement out, settling back into the angel’s lap. “Humans spend their entire lives denying themselves, you know that? Day in and day out, they refuse temptation. And you judge them from a place not of virtue, but of _ignorance.”_

Rory pressed his lips to Gallus's pulse and laughed at the way the angel shivered under him. He could feel how easily the angel was responding to him already, wound tight and eager despite his insistence that he was above such things. “Tell me, o virtuous angel, how easy it is to overcome temptation?” 

Fingers tightening against the upholstery of the couch uselessly, Gallus clenched his jaw and didn’t answer, breathing hard. Rory crooned and sat back a bit to look at the angel. Red-faced and dazed, Gallus looked halfway to wrecked already, and Rory had barely even _tried._

Rory suddenly, rather desperately, wanted to see how Gallus would handle Rory’s mouth on him, if the angel would be equally as responsive. However, Rory, unlike the angel, had experience controlling his desire; he didn’t let anything but a hint of smugness show as he looked down at a somewhat shell shocked looking Gallus. 

The suddenness of his arousal had hit him like a freight train, clearly. Rory chuckled and patted Gallus's cheek, amused by how the angel jumped at the touch, looking at Rory with wide, lust-blown eyes. “Well? Tell me again how humans are just _weak willed.”_

Gallus blinked at him, and Rory could feel how he trembled, unable to process the intense sensory input of Rory’s hips pressed tight to his. 

Regretfully, Rory slid off the angel’s lap, giving him space to recover, and reached over to grab the forgotten glass of water still sitting beside the couch and hand it to Gallus, who took it on reflex. “Drink, it’ll help you calm down.” He instructed, amused. Gallus did as he was told, too lost in his own head to take offense to a demon giving him orders. He cleared his throat and set the cup aside, looking up when he was certain he’d composed himself again. “That proved nothing,” he said, voice admirably steady. 

“Oh?” Rory murmured, giving Gallus a patient look of condescension. Gallus grit his teeth. 

“So you can evoke a shallow moment of surprise when you act in unexpected ways, that did not prove anything you said was correct.” 

Rory’s grin was more teeth than amusement, making something twist in Gallus's gut. He prowled closer, moving with a dangerous grace. “Should I try _harder,_ then?” He stood directly in front of Gallus, now, a hair's breadth from touching him, and waited for the answer. 

“You can try, but you _will_ fail, demon.” Gallus focused his mind on his knowledge that he was a holy being, incorruptible and stronger than Azerorin believed him to be. 

Rory slid back into Gallus's lap, settling into the space he had just left, and looked directly at him. “If you change your mind, just say so, yeah?” The words should have been mocking, but there was something uncomfortably honest in the way it was said, in the way he held himself still for a moment before nodding. 

“You seem to have forgotten something,” Rory said conversationally, rolling his hips down into Gallus’s. “I’m _Lust,_ you fool angel, and I know exactly what works on you.” He purred, leaning forward until his lips barely brushed over Gallus's. “I can _feel_ it.” 

Gallus froze, and Rory didn’t give him a chance to recover. He tightened his legs around Gallus’s hips and rocked, grinning at the choked off sound the angel made. Gallus’s hands were resting on his thighs, gripping tight enough that a human would have already been in pain; Rory slid his own hands under Gallus’s and brought them to his waist, laughing when Gallus looked glared at him, but left his hands in place. He hadn’t stopped moving, twisting in Gallus’s grip to draw new sounds from him. Gallus was as unused to the noise he was making as Rory was, and Rory could _see_ the flush that still hadn't faded on the angel’s face, despite his darker skintone. 

“Remember,” Rory said, hooking his arms around Gallus’s shoulders and pressing himself against his chest, “you can tell me to stop if it's too much.” 

Gallus barely managed the presence of mind to shake his head and tried not to dig his fingers into Rory’s waist too hard. He could handle a bit of - of an attempt at physical seduction. Demon of Lust or not, Gallus was too strong to be swayed so easily- _oh-_

“That was something special, wasn’t it?” Rory crooned, making the same little hitch of his hips again that had him pressing Gallus’s cock right up between them and grinding forward. All Gallus could manage was a gasp, one hand coming up to press against the flat of Rory’s back. Rory didn’t let up, not giving Gallus a chance to catch his breath between each bright pulse of pleasure, until he was whining high in the back of his throat. 

Rory knew, by the way Gallus’s body was drawing up tight beneath him and the way he could all but _taste_ how strong the angel’s lust was, trembling and encompassing for how new it all was for Gallus, that he was riding right on the edge of orgasm, close enough that it wasn’t going to take much to draw it out of him. 

He grabbed Gallus’s face and pulled him down to look Rory in the eyes. Gallus was so far gone he could barely focus on Rory, his big hands tight on Rory’s waist. “You done yet?” Rory whispered, licking Gallus’s bottom lip teasingly. Gallus sounded absolutely _wrecked_ when he moaned in response, pushing back into each rock of Rory’s hips. Rory held him in place, watching as Gallus came apart beneath him. Even if Rory hadn’t already known, the way Gallus clutched at him made it obvious this was uncharted territory for him, an entirely new experience. 

Rory eased him down from it, slowing until he was sat in Gallus’s lap, still and indolent. He raised a brow when Gallus recovered enough to look down at him, dazed and flushed. “Well? Does that still not prove anything?” 

Gallus opened his mouth to argue, and then slowly closed it again when he realized he didn’t have anything he could possibly say that wouldn’t just get him laughed at. He chose instead to catch his breath, ignoring the demon still sitting in his lap and his own indiscretion. 

Rory shook his head, but didn’t seem bothered by the silence. “Drink the water.” He said, getting up and handing the glass to Gallus again. “You probably need it,” he added, amused. 

Gallus muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath, but did take a drink after the demon turned his back. It was surprisingly refreshing, despite having been sitting for a while now, and Gallus wondered, uncharitably, if Rory had done something to it, some further minor temptation. He finished the water and stood, wobbling when his knees threatened to give out instead of bearing his weight. 

“I’m-” he cleared his throat, “I’m leaving.” He said awkwardly, keeping a stony silence when Rory led him to the door and watched him leave with a smug smile. 

“Come again any time,” Rory called after him cheerfully. The double entendre went entirely over Gallus’s head, just as Rory knew it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Gallus is reluctant to admit to his own sexual desire/allow himself to be sexual, but he is told straight up he can put a stop to things at any point, if he wants! At no point does Gallus feel threatened by Rory, just by his own sexual desire ;)
> 
> as always, if you'd like, you can find me [over on tumblr!!](http://duisarcus.tumblr.com/) I've also got some info in my ao3 profile if you wanna check it out :3c
> 
> the webcomic can be found [here!](http://www.paniniprince.com/angelus/)


End file.
